forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Terremoto
Terremoto Official Name: La Família del Terremoto/ A Família do Terremoto Origin: Neos Current Location: Earth (The Iberian Peninsula and the Americas predominantly) Familia Colors: Black and Gold Motto: Dum Manemus Uitam Secondary Names: Cartel del Terremoto/ La Familia/ Los Alpinistas Origin: The Terremoto are one of two of the original families founded on the planet Neos before coming to Earth. They were created by the neo-human king in order to mitigate all threats to his throne. However, after the fall of Neos in which the planet was destroyed by a monster of the king's creation known as the A.M Beast, the family fled to Earth and were tasked by the king and his lackeys to protect the planet. Because of the traumatization suffered after the loss of their planet, the original Terremoto wanted to ensure that such an event could never happen to another planet by the hands of the A.M Beast. With their power, the Terremoto first generation built their power up and several generations later the Terremoto are famed as one of the most powerful families in existence. Responsibilities: The Terremoto are responsible for protecting the planet Earth from internal and external threats. This means that the Terremoto must be something of an omnipresent force around Earth as even the smallest of events can tip the balance. To do this, the Terremoto created 10 groups known as the 10 Selecciones/Seleções or the 10 selections in English. Each Selection carries out a particular task that is intended to help mitigate earthly threats. Because of how big the Terremoto is, the Terremoto developed a guise as a drug cartel that operates underground in order to deter the common world from the truth of the family. Culture: When the Terremoto crash-landed on Earth they crash-landed on the Iberian Peninsula during the peak of the Spanish and Portuguese empires. The family assimilated to their lifestyles and cultures and used their technology in order to gain grace with the monarchs. Because of this, when the Spanish and Portuguese conquered the Americas, the Terremoto followed suit and the influence grew from there. As a result, the Terremoto are heavily intertwined with the cultures of South and Central America (Spanish and Portuguese speaking) as well as Spain and Portugal. For example, each of the ten selections is present on a Spanish or Portuguese speaking country in either Europe or the Americas. However, because the founders of the family were from Neos the family does retain some neo-human culture. Governing System The Terremoto governing system, while complex, is made to ensure that all members who join the family have an opportunity to progress over time. Leader: The head of the Terremoto is the leader who is responsible for overseeing that all operations and selections within the Terremoto run smoothly. The leader is capable of assigning missions for specific selections should he deem them important to take precedent. The leader is also capable of inserting himself into each particular selection with a fair passage, meaning, he does not need permission to visit a selection base from a captain or vice-captain. While the leader acts as an overseer of business, the leader is limited to the affairs he can have within each selection. The leader cannot exile members of a selection without the consent of a selection captain or vice-captain. The leader also, can not pick a selection captain or vice-captain of his own accord. The 10 Selections: Under the leader is the ten selections which are run by a captain with a vice-captain under them. The captain's job is to oversee all operations within the selection run smoothly as well as assigning specific missions to selection members. The captain decides when a member should be promoted from one rank to another and is allowed to pick their vice-captain. Vice captains simply act as an extension of the captain and are able to suggest to the captain what they think is best for the selection. Under the captain and vice-captains are the seats. The seats are all named differently based on each selection but each one has up to 4 seats with 4 being the lowest seat and 1 being the highest. Members of each seat are assigned specific responsibilities based on their seating. For example, a member of the fourth seat would likely fight an E-D ranked monster while a member of the first seat may take on S ranked monsters and above. A member can move from one seat to another after having learned specific skills and taking on a specific amount of missions with the approval of a 1st seat who will refer a lower seat to a captain. Members of the first seat are often the ones in charge of major missions bringing lower seats with them. Main House: The main house are members of selections who are selected by the leader to join him at La Casa Real. This means that these members go on personalized missions with the Terremoto leader. These members can be selected for a number of reasons. Usually, however, these members are selected because of their outstanding potential and or accomplishments. Usually, the main house consists of many members from a noble family. Noble Families: Noble families are members of a selection who's family has been a part of that selection for at least three generations and has made major contributions to said selection. Each of the ten selection has noble families. These families are well respected and usually, their children grow up with outstanding potential and training due to their predecessors. However, these families are not meant to have preferential treatment and each new generation is required to prove their worth to a selection. Knights: Knights are considered the ultimate warriors of the Terremoto. These members are those who are capable of receiving the Terremoto body powers as their form is capable of withstanding the initial backlash that it can give. These powers are meant to act as the armor of a warrior while their Terremoto Machina is meant to be their blade. In order to become a knight, a member can be any seat but must be referred to the leader by their captain. They must then drink from the sacred blood of the Terremoto founders. If they survive this process they are officially anointed, knights. Allied Forces Coperture The Coperture are often seen as the Terremoto's best friend. Because of both family's roots dating back to the planet Neos where both families were founded, the Terremoto has a lucrative history with the family. For years both families have worked together to maintain the balance on the planet earth. The Coperture protected the people and the Terremoto protected the planet the people lived on. At times, due to the influence of Cryzer, the Terremoto and Coperture have gone head to head with both families having equal power. When things are going well both families are the guardians of Earth and its inhabitants. Kazahana The Kazahana and Terremoto, while not considered direct allies, have helped each other at times and the Kazahana and Terremoto respect each other because of this. The Terremoto have historically helped to provide aid to Yokai who live on Earth and the Kazahana have helped the Terremoto in protecting Earth from Yokai related threats via shared intel. There are even some yokai who have joined the ranks of the 10 selections because of how the Terremoto have accepted Yokai historically. However, the relationship between the two families will be impacted by the wedding of the Terremoto leader Johnathan Vento and the Kazahana leader Reiko Sakamoto. Redwoods The Terremoto know absolutely nothing about the Redwoods outside of the fact that they are a neutral party who has steered clear of the issues involving the three main families. Outside of the seventh generation who has recently met the Redwoods there is seemingly no prior history between the two. Spartoi The Terremoto was tasked with protecting the planet by the Spartoi and so because of that, they have a limited amount of respect for the judge jury and executioner of the three main families. However, that is where the relationship ends. The Terremoto view the Spartoi as tyrants who have often times flexed their powers in order to get what they desire. The Terremoto attempt to steer clear of the Spartoi because of the inherent personalities of the two. The Spartoi act as a dictatorship that looks down on the Terremoto and the Terremoto are hot-blooded and headstrong which, against the Spartoi, would eventually lead to their death. Terremoto Crest The official Terremoto crest also known as "El Latido Del Planeta" was created by the second generation after the first generation passed the family on to them. The origin of the name comes from the Terremoto's task to protect the planet at all costs even if it that cost is their lives. The crest appears as a large golden shield with a looping banner that reads Terremoto Familia. Within that shield are two mountains that sit atop a black backdrop. The mountains are the symbol of the entire family and pay homage to the original crest of the Terremoto which was a tri pique mountain. Within the larger shield is a smaller shield that holds the image of a sun, a star, a moon and white clouds. These are meant to represent the sky and the revolving cycle of time that is day and night. The tree which sits at the center of the shield is meant to represent the land of the earth itself. The final piece of the shield are the blue waves of water that represent the sea. Essentially, the smaller shield is meant to represent the entirety of the earth. Sitting atop this shield is a crown which is meant to show their connection to the monarchy of Neos and Spain, both whom they have served and continue to serve. The final two pieces of the crest are the earth symbol, which sits at the bottom of the crest and represents the entirety of the planet that the Terremoto protect, and the star which sits upon the entire crest. The star is meant to represent the heavens that overlook the planet and continue to bring it prosperity but also represents the planet Neos where the family originated as they pay tribute to it even after its destruction. The official colors of the crest and the Terremoto are black and gold. The gold represents the prosperity and success of the family while the black represents the failures and bloodshed of the family. The balance of black and gold is meant to have a further meaning of good and evil or failure and success all of which sum up how the Terremoto is viewed as a family. Terremoto Machina The Terremoto Machina or "Terremoto Charms" is a device that is used to record, store and display specific items and pieces of information. In general, the machina stores documents, videos that can be played holographically, recordings and images. At its pique, the machina stores special Terremoto weapons that can be used individually and in tandem with one another in order to help a Terremoto member in combat. The charms were first created by the second selection in Venezuela using the Terremoto forge. The idea came about when the first selection two leader Isa Echevarria wanted to find a way to store the many items that the Terremoto would need on their missions since carrying them all would become a chore, especially in combat. After studying multiple documents that carried weapon ideas for the Neo Humans, Isa stumbled across one document that piqued her interest. With the help of her own intellect and the document she found she was able to construct the very first Terremoto Machina which she gave to the first generation Terremoto leader Pedro Martinez. All Terremoto charms are made out of a special metal called adamantine that the family mines privately. With the use of the Terremoto power of the body, they are able to manipulate the adamantine within the charm naturally. Terremoto Machina are small and easily concealed. They usually come in the form of a charm, which generally falls under the category of a necklace, bracelets, rings, and other accessories that can be easily worn. The power, however, is within the charm and because of this, a charm is bound to a Terremoto user and ONLY a Terremoto user when it is first activated. This means that the charm can be recalled to a user at any point the user chooses. Furthermore, each charm has its own specific name, and normally, in order for newer members to activate their charms they need only say their charms name with real conviction to use it for the charm to initiate any of its sequences. Sto Modus: When a charm is initially activated it does not change form unless the user calls for it. Instead, the charm simply turns itself on and when active can speak to its user. Each charm has its own specific personality and so the way the charm reacts to its user may vary but it will always do what it is told regardless of its "opinion." In this state, the charm can share multimedia documents of all forms that have been acquired and stored as a holographic image as well as share those documents with other charms. The charm can also contact any other charm in a given vicinity so long as a contact between the two has been established. Finally, the charm is able to initiate a minor defense system that comes in the form of an energy shield that can protect its user from minor attacks. The charms sensory capabilities means that while in combat it can warn a user of incoming danger and even sense other energy signatures from long distances. In addition, a charm can, over time, observe and learn more about an opponent possibly exposing weaknesses if they can find them. Furthermore, the user gains access to the charms codex and magical core. This means that a user is able to use magic through their charm with some limitations. Firstly, the charm can only store but so much data, because of this users only have ten spell slots. A charm can then download and mimic any spell that they can acquire enough information on. Usually, this is done by downloading a page from a grimoire, but it is possible for a charm to copy a spell it has seen at least 3 times within combat. From there, the charm assigns each spell a tier based on its energy output. When using a spell, the user must subtract the tier number of the spell from their spell slots. For example, if a user used a tier 5 spell they would only be left with 5 spell slots meaning they could not use tier 6 or above type magic. 1 spell slot is regained every post a magic spell is not used from the charm. The user can also tap into their own natural mana source to recharge their charm. Because of this, they can take their own natural spell slots and give them to the charm. Forma Certimina (Adulescens): The weapon form is one of the most ancient forms of terremoto craftsmanship within the charms system, given into various forms of combat by ancestors of various selections. The progression of said weapons come in various forms, the weapons shape changes depending on its body. The various types that have been used within the ages have been weapons, wearables, and tomes with staffs. Each weapon has a special ability and this ability can be accessed in two ways. The first is via a charging system in which the weapon will gather natural mana after a certain number of posts. Once fully charged a weapon can unleash its ability. The second is by sacrificing spell slots from the charms codex. Each spell slot sacrificed counts as a charge. For example, if you sacrifice five spell slots a user can automatically tap into their weapons ability. However, if a user allows the weapon to charge naturally, then they only need to make up the difference by sacrificing the requisite amount of spell slots Forma Certimina Tempus Duo (Aetatis): The weapon gains a general upgrade to its base ability. In this state, the user has two options. They can either add an attachment to their current weapon or they can change their weapon entirely to be a different weapon type. The user also gains access to one of 11 elements via an adamantine stone. The elements are Fire, water, wind, earth, storm, lightning, mist, thunder, ice, nature, and darkness. The adamantine stone is capable of drawing in mana that allows the user a second elemental ability that does not require a charge to use. However, the user will likely come to fatigue if overused. The upgrade to the weapons base ability, while stronger, still operates with similar principles to the weapons first ability (see above for more info). Forma Certimina Tempus Tres (Divinia Bestiam): ''This is the charms most powerful form. The charm pushes its magical core to its limits increasing the user's magical abilities as well as some of their physical ones, for example, speed or attack A user also jumps from 10 spell slots to their magical codex to 15 while in this form. In the process, the charms core merges with its host causing bone-like protrusions and magical energy to coat the user similar to a coat of armor. Usually, the armor looks similar to that of some sort of mythical animal. If overused, the user will lose their sense of humanity turning into a monster who cannot control their power and consistently hurting themselves externally and internally over time. Only a strong enough charm user can save the host once this happens. In addition, the user gains the ability to make his or her own tier spells which can be completely original to any type found in a grimoire. The user's adamantine core also gets a boost. ''Forma Ultima: LOCKED